1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to modular firearms and, more particularly, modular automatic or semi-automatic firearms.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
There are conventional semi-automatic or automatic firearms that are capable of firing a single fixed type of round, for example, a 7.62-51 (a.k.a. 7.62 mm NATO) round and commercially known as a .308 caliber round. If a user of the firearm desires to fire a different round, for example, a 5.56 mm NATO round, for other purposes such as in an environment where 5.56 mm NATO ammunition is more readily available, or for training or to save cost, the user is generally required to have a separate firearm capable of firing the different round. As such, with a fixed round capability, the cost and maintenance requirements for the two separate firearm types are poor. As such, there is a desire to be able to have the advantages of a single firearm along with the advantages of firing multiple types of rounds.